


I don't mind if you don't

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, lacrosse and basketball, low key no homo bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: the lacrosse and basketball team are on a weekend getaway, however this wasn't how they expected to learn about team building.





	I don't mind if you don't

**Author's Note:**

> A friend sent me a author/reader meme about two ppl sharing bed and waking up cuddling so here you go !

The both of them looked at the one single bed in the middle of the room up against the wall. It wasn't small probably 120 across. But it wasn't two beds, neither a queen that they could get a reasonable distance between them. Yifan tossed his duffle bag to the side and sighed. “I'll go tell coach.” He said and turned to find Mr. Stevens who stayed in a room further down the hall.

Junmyeon nodded and was left to looking at the bed and dropping his bag down as well. Walking up to the bed he wondered if they could just remove a part of it so he could sleep on the floor and Yifan on the bed. However there was still only one blanket unless one of them used the thin hard bed cover as a blanket. Neither of them would be sleeping very well if they did that however.

Sure they didn't have a match tomorrow but their teams were going to have some physical activities. So Junmyeon knew neither of them wanted to sleep bad and wake up with their backs hurting.

“There's no other rooms available right now so we'll have to figure this out.” Yifan said as he came back and closed the door after him, a slight frown to his face. “It sounded nice when coach said we were going to blend with the lacrosse team for the weekends camp but I didn't think that we'd be learning about teamwork through something like this.”

Junmyeon laughed and shrugged, trying to figure out how this could work. “There wouldn't be too much of a problem if it was a bigger bed. But I could go ask the reception if they maybe have a spare mattress and blanket and I could sleep on the floor like that.”

“What? No I can't let you sleep on the floor! It's like cold first of all and I know you hate being cold so you're not sleeping on the floor! I'll do it.” Yifan argued, looking rather upset by the idea of Junmyeon sleeping on the floor.

“Okay no? You hurt your spine two seasons ago I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor and bust it even more?” This wasn't going to be easy they realized as neither was keen on letting the other sleep on the floor.

“Well, then we'll have to try sharing it. Sleeping back to back trying not to hog the blanket? At least it's big enough for us to share.” Yifan gave the younger a nod.

“We'll make it work.” With that they unpacked for the weekend and got down to the buffet to have dinner with the rest of their teams. They all usually would talk, mostly because they felt neglected since the college mostly focused on football so they all had bonded over that slight bitterness.

So there was no awkward silence or struggle finding conversation between them all as they chattered on, trying to keep the volume down not to disturb other hotel visitors.

It wasn't until late that the last few retired to their room, Junmyeon and Yifan being two of them. They were still giggly as they kept talking and prepping fur bed. As soon as it was time to get into bed the two of them quieted down.

“Well I guess goodnight?” Junmyeon said as he got down under the covers on the left side. “Yea, night..” Yifan said as he got down on his side and turned his back.

It was a rather calm night, no one stole the blanket or talked in their sleep. However, when Yifan woke up in the early morning needing to pee he felt a strange pressure on his chest and in his sleepy state he figured he just had to go really bad. But then he realized that the pressure belonged to Junmyeon who had draped himself over him as they slept.

His cheek rested against his chest and arm wrapped around him as he slept calmly. However, Yifan noticed his own arm was curled around his waist, holding him closer.

Warmth creeped up his neck and he knew he must be blushing. But he had a place to be this second so he carefully removed Junmyeon's arm from around him and snaked his arm from under him. Successfully getting away from the bed without waking him up Yifan went to the toilet.

As he sat there he couldn't stop blushing, or thinking about how cute Junmyeon looked with his cheek squished against him and he bit his lip. After washing his hand and getting back into bed he tried to make as little movement as possible. The moment he was back in bed Junmyeon turned around and cuddled up to him in his sleep.

Yifan watched him with wide eyes and a dark blush on his cheeks as Junmyeon made himself comfortable, wrapping an arm around him. He didn't want to push him away, mostly because he'd probably wait him up, but also he kind of enjoyed this. So Yifan simply wrapped a arm around him and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep with Junmyeon breathing gently against his neck.

When Junmyeon woke up that morning feeling delightfully warm and at peace as he nuzzles deeper into what he thought was his pillow. But when he felt a squeeze around him the younger realized he wasn't nuzzled up to the hotel pillow, instead, it was Yifan.

Blushing furiously the younger tries to figure out if he should pull away or stay put. It was very comfortable but would it be weird for Yifan if he woke up with him hugging him? Biting his lip Junmyeon just kind of moved a little closer. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep when Yifan woke up it'd be fine.

However, he'd been crushing on Yifan since he started college so this was a dream come true and he didn't really want to just pull away.

The moment he laid his head down Yifan groaned quietly and nuzzles his nose into Junmyeon's hair and god did it make his heart jump in his chest. Feeling his lips and warm breath against his hair.

His eyes focused on the part of collarbone that peeked out from under the shirt and as carefully as he could he placed a hand over his chest.

Though it seemed like that act stirred Yifan awake and Junmyeon was quick to close his eyes and deepened his breathing to pretend to be asleep. The elder yawned and after a minute hugged Junmyeon closer.

Junmyeon hoped that if Yifan saw his blush he'd assume it's from their shared warmth and from sleep and absolutely not because he's awake living his dream. A warm large hand began rubbing up and down the small of his back and continued to do so for a few minutes. “Cute…” Yifan breathed quietly and Junmyeon wondered for how long he could keep this up.

He had hoped Yifan would wake up and just kind of slide of the bed and he could pretend to wake up from him moving. But apparently the elder was set on cuddling him and calling him cute!

When Yifan gently scratched his back Junmyeon decided to let out a little sound and stretch as if he was waking up. But Yifan just shifted a little so Junmyeon opened his eyes, blinking and rubbing them as he yawned.

All the elder did was just stopping to scratch his back. “Hey, morning.” He said and smiled at him and Junmyeon wondered if Yifan thought this was normal. “Uh….you look cute when you sleep. Did you...you know, sleep well?” At least he sounded nervous.

Junmyeon nodded and licked his dry lips. “Mhm yea uuuhm...have, have I?”

Yifan chuckles and pulled away, honestly, to Junmyeon's disappointment. “Woke up at night to you cuddling me but I guess we're both to blame because I cuddled you back. But like, I don't complain unless you do?”

“Not-not really.” He blushed and sat up, fixing his hair to busy himself with something. “I slept well and it was….quite nice.”

“Then I guess it's fine to sleep in the same bed today as well? I mean it's only for a few days.” Yifan blushed as well, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at the clock on the wall, showing 9am, meaning the breakfast was served for another hour.

“Yea, I don't mind. Not like we have that much of a choice right?” Junmyeon laughed awkwardly and fiddled with his fingers, feeling like he was twelve and not close to his twenties.

“Okay, neat.” The smile Yifan offered him was priceless and he couldn't help but smile back. 


End file.
